Wild Child
by Marilyn Love
Summary: Yugi runs into a girl that is not all he thinks she is in a relationship. The thing is she is a little too WiLd for InNoCeNt Yugi, but can he stop seeing her? If he doesn't...there might be more trouble than he thought. UPDATED: CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Meeting His Demise

Hey! Hope you enjoy the story and every single review good or bad is appreciated, thanks!

Rated: R…I mean M

"Yugi!" yelled Grandpa from the bottom of the stairs, "You're going to be late again!" Yugi looked at his clock and his violet-color eyes couldn't believe what he saw. 8:30. Damnit! He was going to be late for the _Wizard's World Duel Championship_ and he was one of the finalists. His friends would be waiting for him and cheering him on and he wasn't even dressed.

"Hurry Yugi," Yami said calmly and smirked. Yugi sighed and put on his black jeans and black muscle shirt. He fixed his hair as best he could and ran downstairs.

"About time Yugi! My dear boy. Your friends will be waiting, don't keep them too much longer," said Grandpa smiling. He would have to run as fast as he could. He slipped on his runners.

"Bye Grandpa," yelled Yugi as he ran down the sidewalk and waved. Grandpa giggled and started sweeping the front of the store. About a million different things were running through Yugi's mind and he could barely focus on one thing as it was and he was supposed to be dueling soon! 'Yikes' he thought.

Suddenly, Yugi felt as if he hit a brick wall. SMACK! He fell to the ground with a great force and it couldn't have been a wall since whatever he ran into fell right on top of him. "Owwwwwwww," groaned the figure on top of him.

The voice above him snapped him out of his daydream mode and his eyes flew open. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Yugi said blushing. The weight of the figure was lifted as the person stood and held out a hand. The sunlight blocked any view of the person he had and Yugi squinted in the bright yellow light.

"Oh no problem," said the voice which sounded like a girls as it pulled him up. He looked at her and gave a meek smile. It was a girl and a pretty one in that. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked like chocolate chips. There were a few freckles on her nose which somehow matched the blue flowered peasant shirt she was wearing with two bows on the sleeves and a knee-length black skirt. She smiled a cute smile with her lips that were orange from some sort of fruity lip-gloss.

"Yeah. I haven't been having a very good morning so far. Clumsy me, I wasn't even watching where I was going," said Yugi blushing again. He was sure his cheeks were as red a cherries. She laughed.

"Oh, well besides a little bump on the head, I'm fine. By the looks of you, you're off to the wizard duel thing right?" she asked.

Yugi looked into those deep hazel eyes and almost melted. "Um, yes….yes I am," he answered shyly. She smiled again, head tilted. She was gorgeous, but like he had a chance with her. He wasn't ugly, but nothing for her to fall head-over-heels for.

"Thought so," she said and nodded, "Oh, how silly of me, I'm Kayreena, but call me Kay."

"I'm Yugi."

"Yugi Moto? The Yugi Moto?" she asked stunned. He shook his head yes and smiled. "I've only been here a few weeks, since I just moved in, but I've heard so much about you already."

"Word goes pretty quick around here," said Yugi and laughed. He started to feel a bit more comfortable around Kay and smiled. Getting to the duel championship entirely slipped his mind like a bird flying out a window and Yami wasn't there at the time to remind him. Going over some strategies no doubt. Yami never had to worry about Yugi for those purposes, why would he start to now?

"Sure does." It was quiet, an uncomfortable silence and they both just smiled meek little smiles at one another. She looked so innocent, yet so dangerously wild at the same time. "Hey Yugi, I think you're pretty cute. How would you like to go out sometime?" asked Kay sounding hopeful and gave another one of her breath-taking smiles that seemed to radiate from her face as she winked.

"Oh….um…that sounds great," said Yugi and smiled. A little to big for his liking he thought. He was probably looking like an idiot.

"Wonderful, why not now?" she asked and stuck out her tongue as she laughed and leaned forward a little. Yugi suddenly remembered the match and looked at his watch, he had about 5 minutes to get there. It was like a fire alarm went off in his head.

"Oh I can't, I have to duel," said Yugi quickly and wide-eyed.

Kay looked annoyed and angry and then gave a half smile and Yugi hoped she wasn't upset, but she mentioned not 3 minutes ago that she knew where he was going in the first place. This confused Yugi, but pushed it to the back of his mind. "Oh right, well why don't you skip it and come have a little fun with me," said Kay and she leaned very close towards Yugi and whispered the last few words and winked. She gave devilish smile that Yugi thought was more attractive than her any of the other she had given in their little conversation. Yugi knew what he was doing he couldn't deny that. He knew he should of said no and planned a different day, but something about her devilish seductive grin drew him in. Who knew a 14-year-old could be this wild, but Yugi just nodded yes anyway.

"Great," she said and pulled Yugi with her. They ran for a little while till they got to _Peach's Café_. They ordered two vanilla cappuccinos and sat down. They talked for a few hours and laughed. She still never took off that smile that he couldn't say no to. The one that made him miss the duel.

!I was going to write what his friends were saying. I mean how UNPREDICTABLE of Yugi to miss a duel…..and for a girl none the less. This girl is one wild child, I think 2 wild for Yugi's Grandpa, and maybe for Yugo too. But you're just going to have to wait till the next chapter. Please review )!


	2. Not So Innocent

Enjoy chappie 2! Yugi is sooo cute (sorry, I had to add it!) HeHe! Oh and please review! Thanks! XoXo!

"Where the heck is Yugi?" asked Tea sounding very concerned. She looked right and left and down the street where he should have been coming from. Joey, Tea, Tristen, Rebecca, Mia, and Bakura were all very worried. This just wasn't like Yugi, plain and simple.

"So Yugi, isn't this more fun than that stupid duel?" asked Kay. Yugi wanted to say no, but knew that Kay would probably be a little pissed off if he said so, so he answered.

"Yes," Yugi said smiling. "So, what kind of things are you into?"

"Oh, you know, pretty much anything and everything," answered Kay. Yugi nodded his head in approval and took a sip from his drink and he knew he was letting himself and Yami down. 'It's not so bad, Kay is my girlfriend…kinda and it's only a little fun competiton, it's not anything special' thought Yugi trying to convince himself that it wasn't any big deal he was playing duel hooky.

"Have you seen Yugi yet?" asked Tristan as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, I hope he isn't in any trouble," said Tea sounding extremely worried. The duels went on and Yugi Moto had gotten eliminated because of his absence. Seto Kaiba found this very amusing and many of the duelists were very surprised and actually quite relieved.

Joey didn't make it past the first 3 rounds and Mia had done pretty well, but was eventualy eliminated, sadly, very close the end duel too. All of Yugi's friends were quite mad, but were worried as well since Yugi had yet to show up.

A few hours later, they were all at Yugi's grandpa's shop and were making phone calls in a frantic search to find out what had happened to poor Yugi. They were in the back room discussing who to call next or who might know where he is when they heard the bell ring from the front door. They all got up and ran to the front and were stunned to see Yugi. "YUGI!" everyone yelled. "Where have you been?" asked Grandpa

"You missed the duel championships today Yug!" said Joey as he ran over to him.

"I know, I was just out with a friend, it's no big deal, there will always be other tournaments," said Yugi quietly as he started to walk. Everyone was speechless.

"Which friend?" asked Grandpa crossing his arms. Yugi stopped and looked up at him.

"A new girl I met, Kayreena," asnwered Yugi looking back down at the floor. Tea though about it for a second.

"The new girl?" she asked.

"Yea," answered Yugi and walked up to his room. Everyone shrugged at his behavior, but maybe he was just having a bad day. They all decided to just give him some space.

"So, what do you guys want to do after lunch," asked Joey. Tristen, Tea, Joey, and Yugi were walking towards the hallways near their lockers. Yugi had been acting normal and they were all quite happy that he was okay.

"I dunno, how about…" Yugi was cut off from the bell. "We'll talk about it later, see you guys in class," Yugi yelled as he ran to his locker. They 3 of them waved back and split to go to their lockers.

Yugi grabbed his biology textbook and closed his locker. Right then, Kay jumped behind him and scared the hell out of him! "Ahhh!….Oh Kay, it's you," said Yugi smiling and started to laugh and so did Kay. "I really have to go, class started and…"Yugi was cut off yet again.

"Let's play hooky, you needs class? Pfffft, c'mon Yugi, let's go make-out behind the outdoor ed. Shed," whispered Kay and kissed Yugi. Quick, but fruity tasting kiss. Yugi almost fell back on his locker, but Kay grabbed his arm. He smiled and Kay tilted her head waiting for his answer. Yugi opened his locker and threw his stuff in it and slammed it shut. She winked at him and pulled him out of the school.

"Okay class, open your books to page 76," said Mr. Taylor and walked to his desk. His black leather shoe heels clicked on the laminate floor.

"Where's Yugi now?" asked Tristen to Tea and Joey who sat near him as they all looked at Yugi's empty desk. "There's something going on, we got to find out."

"Ya," whispered Tea and Joey as they nodded in agreement.

Yugi and Kay's laughs could have been heard in Africa at their rate. They ran over to the shed and became very quiet. Kay put her fingers in front of her lips as she peeked in the window. It was empty. "Why go behind the shed when you can go in?" asked Kay smiling. Yugi watched as she pulled the key out of her long blue skirt pocket.

"Where did you get that?" asked Yugi as if she had just did something TERRIBLY wrong.

"The office, I help the secretary on Wednesday's, you never know when you can use any of the school's keys," said Kay as she swung the key ring around her finger. She unlocked the door and pulled him inside. He knew this was wrong, but after Yami had found out about Saturday, he was quite angry with him and they hadn't spoken the rest of the weekend. Yugi just felt so alive with her, wild and not so 'innocent Yugi' he loved that.

"Cozy," said Yugi quietly as a joke and Kay laughed. Inside the shed were ski equipment, every kind of ball made, old clothes and all the other junk from the outdoor ed. department. Kay pulled him on some old rags in a pile in one of the corners. Kay looked at Yugi and gave her devilish smile like a little bratty 5-year-old does when he's about to do something wrong. Yugi gave a meek little smile and knew he was blushing. "Don't embarrass yourself' Yugi thought to himself but his mind went blank when he felt Kay's mouth touch his and their lips locked. She leaned into the kiss as she pushed Yugi's blue jacket off. They came up for air and Yugi was panting a little, as was Kay. He felt very hot, as if someone just turned up the thermostat very high very quickly, but Yugi loved every second. He kissed her again and she laughed at his sudden action.

"Now isn't this fun?" asked Kay between pants. Yugi was a little red in the face and he looked like he had just woken up. Yugi laughed a little and laid back on the rags as if taking a break.

"And I thought you were some innocent little girl?" said Yugi smirking.

"Right back at ya, but boy instead of girl," said Kay laughing loudly and the room filled with her laughter, echoing off the walls. "Wanna know what would be more fun?" asked Kay. Yugi smiled, excited at the thought of something even more 'dangerous' than this made a shiver go down his spine.

"What?" whispered Yugi. Kay looked at him, stared into those violet eyes and gave him a big grin. Her fruity lip gloss smelled strong from their position and it smelt almost like a tropical beach.

She leaned over him and whispered very slowly in his ear "Let's do it." Yugi's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"What?" yelled Yugi a little too loud. "Are you crazy? Were waaaay tooo young."

"C'mon, we'll use protection," said Kay laughing as if it wasn't any big deal at all. Yugi knew they were way too young to have sex. If his Grandpa ever found out that he wasn't a virgin, he'd kill him and what would his friends think? They'd find out sooner or later for sure somehow.

"Kayreena, we can't," said Yugi as he looked at Kay with wide eyes. Suddenly, they heard noises outside the shed. There was a class coming. Damn! They had to get out fast. Yugi grabbed his jacket and they pushed open the window near the corner they were in. They jumped out and ran carefully back to the school.

The bell rang for school to end and Tea, Joey, and Tristen found Yugi at his locker. "Yugi! Why weren't you in class?" Tristen yelled as they all ran to his locker. The saw his hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled and immediately something had been going on.

"Oh, I didn't feel well so…I um went for a walk," said Yugi smiling and slammed his locker shut after pulling out his bag. Tea, Joey, and Tristen didn't buy it this time.

"Yeah sure, you were out with that Kayreena kid weren't you, making out somewhere or something weren't you?" asked Tea sounding angry. "Yugi, this isn't like you, you're going to get in trouble." Yugi suddenly became very angry, he was upset how his friends kept nosing themselves into his business.

"What are you my mom? I went out for a walk, leave me alone!" yelled Yugi as he ran past them. Tristen, Tea, and Joey were stunned from the sudden outburst. Something was going on and they had to find out and help Yugi. This wasn't like him at all.

CliF HaNgEr! I'll put up the next chappie soon as I can. Will Yugi's friends help him before he decides to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life? Tune in next time (check for a new chapter, should be up A.S.A.P)


	3. Short and Sweet

Hey! Chappie 3 is up! (Just remember before reading that Yugi Moto is really cute, loyal, honest, INNOCENT…may I go on? (he's sooooo cute XoXo)…and this chapter I think is longer than my other 2. Enjoy! …and REVIEW! I LoVe the stuff!

The next day, Yugi really didn't want to go to school and didn't want to face anybody. "Yugi," said Yami quietly "get up." Yugi looked at his ghostly presence beside him. Yugi sighed and got up and get got dressed, but he left his puzzle in his room and Yami was shocked.

Yugi walked to school by himself, he didn't want to walk with his friends. He knew he had been a jerk, but he just couldn't deal with them right now. Kayreena was one of the best things that could happen to him, or so he thought. He wasn't even sure anymore, he was just sure that he loved the way he felt when he was with her. So alive and free and not typical Yugi, but he knew he shouldn't sleep with her. I mean they were 14 and 15 (she was turning 15 in May), they were only teenagers, not adults. How could she want to do that sort of thing with him? They had only met over a few days ago, how could she want to give something like her virginity to him after knowing him so little time? That's even if she is a virgin, he only knew he was and that he was very unsure about the whole thing. "Yugi!" yelled Kayreena from behind him. Yugi lifted his head in surprise and turned around.

"Oh hey Kay," said Yugi softly and smiled. Kayreena smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What's up? Thought about my offer?" asked Kayreena giggling.

"Kayreena, why would you want to have sex with me? We barely know each other, think of the consequences," said Yugi in rushed speech, he sighed and looked at his feet. Kay looked at him in confusion.

"It's NO BIG DEAL Yug, we'll be protected and I think it'll bring us closer," said Kay smiling.

"I'm a virgin," said Yugi very quietly and looked away from her quickly as if it was unbearable to look at her. Kay shook her head and laughed.

"So what?" asked Kay innocently "we will.." this time Yugi cut her off.

"Kay, it's a VERY big deal, I don't know if we should do this. If you really loved me, you wouldn't pressure me into this," said Yugi, eyes full of tears and ran down the sidewalk "I'm going home, I don't feel well." Kay sighed in frustration and stomped her foot and walked to her house. 'Screw school, I'm not going today' thought Kay angrily to herself.

When Yugi came into the shop, he ran into his grandpa. "Playing hooky again!" asked Grandpa. Yugi shook his head no.

"I feel sick, I'm going to my room to go take a nap," said Yugi quietly and started walking up the steps.

"Yugi, what's been going on? You haven't been yourself ever since you've been seeing that Kayreva."

"Kayreena," Yugi corrected.

"Whatever, you haven't been yourself," said Grandpa sympathetically "what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Yugi very quickly and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Yugi went straight to his bed and went to sleep; he woke up to a phone call on his dresser. He looked at his alarm clock, it said 4:00pm. It was probably Tea asking where he'd been; 'she just won't leave me alone' he thought to himself angrily, but got upset at himself for thinking that of his friend. He picked up the phone.

"Yugi? Where were you?" asked Tea worried.

"Oh, I just didn't feel well and I still don't. I got to go, bye," Yugi quickly spit out and hung up the phone. He just couldn't deal with any of them. All his blinds were closed and it was a dark blue in his room, he wanted to stay under his covers forever. He said he wasn't hungry when his Grandpa called him out to dinner and he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Around 11:30pm, his grandpa had gone to sleep and he was staring up at the ceiling because he just couldn't sleep. Oh if he hadn't been late that morning then he would of never met Kay, 'maybe that would have been for the better' thought Yugi.

Suddenly, he heard a tap on his window. He got up and opened it and was extremely surprised that it was Kay. "What are you doing here?" whispered Yugi in shock.

"Came to see you silly. After what happened today, I think you're right and I came to apologize," said Kay sounding sincere. Yugi stared at her.

"Really?" asked Yugi happily. Kay shook here head yes. She pulled him down over to his bed and they both sat down. She looked right into his violet eyes, her chocolate chips staring right back at him. He couldn't say nor do anything when he looked into those eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. They kissed for a few seconds and then Yugi pulled away. "Kay! You said we wouldn't."

Kay sounded as if she was totally and completely frustrated, but she didn't let that on and sounded really sweet. "Come on Yugi, it'll be fun," she said and gave him that devilish grin and stared right at him. Damnit! He couldn't say no, he wanted to so badly, he knew this was so wrong. She took off her jacket and started to kiss him. He kissed her back and he couldn't deny that he liked it, like every other time they kissed.

"We'll wake up my grandpa," said Yugi trying to stall her as he stopped the kiss.

"It'll be short…..and sweet," said Kay as she licked her orange lips that shone from the moonlight that rayed in through his window that was still open from when she climbed in. She pushed him down on his bed and kissed him again and he couldn't do anything but kiss her back, he felt powerless, in a way, he really didn't want it to stop. Everything seemed to melt away when he was with her. The duels, Yami, Kaiba….EvErYtHiNg! He watched her as she pulled her white or light blue panties (couldn't tell since it was so dark) down and threw them across the room. She came up for air from their kiss and looked down on him. She climbed on top of him and sat on his knees and giggled. She then slowly unbuttoned Yugi's pajama pants. Yugi wanted to stop her in her tracks, he knew what he was doing was just so wrong, but he couldn't. She pulled them down with her super soft creamy white hands as she got a hold of his boxers and pulled them down with his pants as well. Yugi gasped at the cool air touched him and Kay winked and leaned over to kiss him. She then carefully moved up him and raised above his length and very slightly inched her away over him. She gasped, as did he, when he entered her slowly. She closed her eyes and Yugi could barely think from the sudden burst of feelings.

"Kay.." Yugi started.

"Shhhh," whispered Kay and slowly started to thrust her hips to his and Yugi closed his eyes. He thrust into Kay with a little force, but not too much. They kissed and he kept thrusting into her very carefully so he wouldn't hurt her and they both came. She collapsed on top of Yugi and he sighed in exhaustion.

A few minutes later, he felt Kay move above him and watched her get up to grab her underwear. Yugi sat up and turned his head to the side in confusion. She put on her underwear under her skirt and walked over to the bed to kiss him, not too long, not too short. She stared at him and gave a smile that held a mystery to it, she seemed to radiant like an angel and she felt as if she had just cursed him and she looked down at her sandals and looked back to Yugi sitting on the bed. "I have to go," she said quickly and walked over to the window. She climbed out and closed it behind her, but left the shutters open. Yugi sat there in total silence and stared at the window. After a minute or so, he pulled on his boxers and pants that had got pushed to the end of the bed and walked over to the window. Yugi knew what he had done, 'how could I?' Yugi asked himself. He gave his virginity, his innocence, his soul, and she just got up and left. He leaned on the glass and looked up at the moon. A tear strolled down his cheek and then another. Yugi started to weep quietly to himself and collapsed on the floor as the moon still shone bright over him like a spotlight shining on the star of a play on a great big stage. What had he done?

Next chappie will be up A.S.A.P, this story doesn't end yet! Not on your life! I know it was a lot longer than the rest of the chappies (like I said up top) hope you don't mind though. Please please please review this chapter or let me know if I should hang up my keyboard for good and never write again (cries)! Thanks for everyone for reading so far and I'll keep you posted for the next chappie!


	4. We Need To Talk

Chappie 4 is up….and it took me long enough. I just missed the reviews! (cries) Anyways,…..on with the show!…and please ReViEw! ( I'll even asnwer to it or something if u have suggestions or questions if u leave an e-mail, thanx!)

"Where's Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Probably skipping school again with that Kayina…Kayrita…Kayon-whatever!" said Tea angrily and crossed her arms.

"Well, we should really try and talk to him after school," said Tristen. "I mean who knows what's going on? I'm so worried. This just ISN'T Yugi."

Yugi laid in bed with the blinds down and was crying under the covers. He felt so dirty from what he did and he couldn't take it back. Tea was right and Kay just left and deserted him. He felt so alone and he wanted to talk to someone. But, he couldn't talk to his Grandpa or he would find out he wasn't a virgin anymore. On top of all that, he felt sick and everything below his waist seemed to ache. He had been in bed the rest of the week and hadn't talked to Kay since the night.

"Yugi! You're going to be late for school," Grandpa yelled. Yugi's eyes shot open and thought of a quick excuse.

"I'm sick," he said in the best 'sick voice' he could do and pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine," said Grandpa angrily and stomped back down the stairs. He was very angry that Yugi was keeping secrets from him. What was happening to his grandson?

A few hours later, Yugi picked up his phone beside his night table and called Kay. It took every ounce of courage he had to press the numbers. It rang for what it felt to him as forever. Right when he was about to hang up, he heard someone pick up the phone. "Hello?" said the voice.

"Kay?" Yugi asked sounding hopeful.

"Oh Yugi! I'm sorry for leaving the other night, I just couldn't go through with talking to you, I'm so sorry," said Kay starting to cry over the phone.

"Oh, that's all right," said Yugi, "I was just worried about you, I wished you had called."

"I have to tell you something," said whispered Kay. All of Yugi's nerves started to tingle and he started to breathe heavily. His stomach started to tie in knots. "Can I come over?" asked Kay. Yugi knew his grandpa wouldn't let her in, since he knew he had been 'sick' for a week, but he had a plan.

"Yeah, but crawl through my window and don't let my grandpa see you," said Yugi and hung up. He waited for about an hour and stared at his alarm clock. He wondered and wondered what Kay had to tell him, he hoped it wasn't bad, but she didn't sound too happy. It had been days since he had talked to Yami and this was a better chance then ever. "Yami," Yugi called. Silence. "Yami," Yugi called again, but he was ignoring him. 'Figures!' thought Yugi angrily, but there was no use in starting something now. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his window and it was Kay. He pulled up his blinds and opened the window and she climbed through with her purse. The sunlight was too bright and he pulled them back down quickly.

"Yugi," said Kay as she hugged him and gave him a kiss. She gave a meek smile and sat on his bed. "We need to talk," she said sadly and looked at her shoes.

"What is it?" he asked and sat down beside her. She was silent for a few minutes as she stared at her hands. She had been crying earlier and Yugi kept staring at her chocolate eyes.

"I…." She began. Yugi held her hand and waited. "Yugi,…..I'm sorry," Kay bursted out and started to cry. Yugi was confused. He felt weird about what had happened, but couldn't understand why she was so upset.

"Kay, it's okay.." she cut him off quickly and stared right at him.

"Yugi, I missed my period!" she burst out again and stopped. Yugi's eyes went wide and he was frozen. She rubbed her red eyes and looked back at him. "I took a home pregnancy's test and it was positive. I'm pregnant."

(CliFF HaNgEr! I'll let you think about this until Chapter 5! LoL! Please review! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ashley (which is also my name) otherwise, I was planning to go a whole different direction. Anyways, review review review! I'll put new chappie up A.S.A.P)


	5. Can't

Chappie 5…..please review and EnJoY!

"You're WHAT!" yelled Yugi in his high cute little Yugi voice (so adorable). He looked at her in complete shock.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi stared at her and collapsed. "Yugi?" yelled Kay in alarm. She shook him hard and his eyes popped open. He laughed suddenly and Kay give him a confused look and pulled him up.

"Oh Kay! I had the craziest dream! I dreamed that you came over here and told me you were pregnant!" said Yugi as he burst out laughing. Kay was silent and gave him 'you're nuts!' look.

"Yugi…..I am pregnant," said Kay quietly. Yugi stopped laughing suddenly and his eyes went wide again.

"But….I thought you were on the pill….I thought….I can't be a father," said Yugi.

"Don't worry, we can deal with this and ran over to Yugi and held his hand," said Kay reassuringly.

"Maybe it's not mine," said Yugi smiling in possible relief.

"It has to be yours Yugi," said Kay sadly. "I haven't slept with anyone else for a while. It is yours, I'm positive." Yugi felt weak and fell to his knees and looked down at the ground.

"What will everyone think of me? Me….Yugi Motu, the kid who stays out of trouble….except for dueling of course. What will my mom think? What will my grandpa think? What will my friends think? What will Yami think? No….no…this can't be happening to me," said Yugi dramatically and started to cry. Kay looked away, she knew they were both responsible, but she pushed Yugi to do this and felt guilty. She felt differently about him than any other guy she had been with. Her broken family wouldn't care about her or the baby, but Yugi did care about her and had a family care about him. Why did she have to muck up his life.

Kay bent down on her knees and put her arm around Yugi and said, "It'll be okay." Yugi lifted his head to look at her slowly and gave a quick meek smile.

"I can't be a father," said Yugi.

"I could get an abortion," said whispered Kay. Yugi's eyes went wide and thought about it. The problem would be off their shoulders, but they would kill a life. His son.

"We have to tell my grandpa," he said very quietly and closed his eyes.

"I know."

I know it was short…but the next chapter should be MuCH longer. Please Review!


	6. A Part of Him

Hey Every1! Chappie 6! Enjoy!…..PLEASE Review! I like to know my work is sorta appreciated! LoL!

"Grandpa…we need to talk. No! Grandpa, don't get mad, but… No!" said Yugi as he practiced in front of his mirror. How was he going to tell his grandpa that he got his 'girlfriend' pregnant? He didn't even want to think what his mom was going to say. Luckily, his dad was gone on a trip for 12 months and he only called once in a while. Kay had gone home and was going to call him later. She needed some time to think and so did he. She was going to break the news to her parents.

Yugi walked down the stairs very slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. When he got to the bottom, his mom and his grandpa were playing cards. His mom was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair tied up in a bun, probably just got home and his grandpa had obviously been working from the stains and dirt on his overalls. "Yugi, you decided to come out of your shell," said grandpa laughing and Yugi gave a small smile back.

"Oh, you know how boys are dad," said his mom reassuringly. She looked up and gave him a smile. Her 'mothers instincts' were kicking in and sensed something wrong. "You okay honey? You look sick."

"I'm fine," said Yugi quickly and turned up the stairs, he couldn't do this. His mom stopped him quickly.

"You sure? You want tell me something? About school maybe?" asked his mom and gave him a warm glowing smile. That's it! Now or never. Here it goes he thought and turned around to face them.

"Actually, yeah, There is something I need to tell you both," said Yugi while looking at his shoes. His grandpa and mother put down their cards and gave him 100 full attention.

"What is it?" she asked and he could tell she was very worried. Yugi walked slowly over to the table and sat on a chair and was silent.

"Yugi, whatever it is, you can tell us," said his mom and put her hand on his shoulder. He had to tell them now, or he would never tell them and I think they would find out sooner or later for sure, so here it goes.

"I've been seeing this girl named Kayreena…" Yugi started and his grandpa cut him off.

"Yugi, that girl is more trouble than you think. I don't think you should…" his mom cut grandpa off.

"Dad, hush! Go ahead honey, did you two break up? Things like that happen all the time. Don't worry about it," his mom said and smiled.

"No, that's not it…" said Yugi. Again, his family cut him off again.

"What is it? Have you two been playing hooky?" said his grandpa quickly.

"Did you the two of you kiss? Oh how cute. I remember my first kiss," his mom began. He couldn't believe this. He was trying to tell them and they wouldn't even let him speak. He sat there for a minute or so as they went on and on until he couldn't take it anymore and spat it out.

"No! Mom I got her pregnant!" he yelled out! His eyes went wide and slapped his hand over his mouth. His mom and grandpa sat there stunned. Yugi got up quickly out of the chair and ran to his room and they heard him as he slammed his door.

Yugi could hear his grandpa yelling and swearing about how Kayreena was a bad apple from the beginning. He laid on his bed and put his white pillow over his ears and started to cry into his mattress.

A little while later, he heard a knock on his door. "Yugi?" he heard his mom ask and opened his door. Yugi didn't even look at her as she entered. "We need to talk, Yugi, please," she said and sat on the bed. She rubbed his back gently and he got up. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was tangled and messy. He nodded in agreement and sat next to her.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" he asked quickly and leaned on her shoulder.

"You have some options Yugi, but I want to know what made you have sex in the first place?" she asked sounding angry and loving all at them same time.

"It….felt right. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop. I don't know," Yugi said quietly and shook his head.

"It was very stupid," she said sternly. Yugi looked out his window. He agreed with her. It was stupid and if he could, he would take that night back. "Give me Kay's number, I have to talk to her parents to see what we're going to do about this," she said and sighed. He suddenly gave her a hug and she hugged him back. "Get some sleep." She walked out of the room and closed the door. He smiled at the fact, even thought not everyone would respect him or what he had done, at least his mom did. She knew ignoring him or shunning him wouldn't help the problem that he had a kid with Kay and they needed to figure out what to do about it.

The next day, he came down for breakfast slowly. He hadn't seen his grandpa since last night and he was able to hear him from his room, he didn't want to face him. He saw him sweeping the kitchen. "Good morning grandpa," said Yugi giving a small smile. He didn't answer or even look at him for that matter. He ignored him, put the broom away and went outside. A tear strolled down Yugi's face. He knew his grandpa had not accepted what he did. He didn't want to lose his grandpa. His mom suddenly walked out.

"Yugi, I called Kayreena's parents this morning. They have decided to have an abortion," his mom said sadly.

"What! They can't decide that without me, it's my child too!" said Yugi angrily.

"I know honey, but she's under age, and her parents can do what they wish. They said they won't have their daughter be the 'skank of the city with a baby'" she said shaking her head.

"They can't do this!" yelled Yugi.

"Yugi, think about it. You're 15 years old. Think about what you're giving up if the two of you decided to have this baby. You would have to drop out of school to look after it, you would never be able to see your friends, you would never have time to go to those duel tournaments, you wouldn't have a life! A kid should not have a kid!" his mother yelled angrily. Yugi ran upstairs and slammed his door again. A complete repeat of last night. He knew he shouldn't have a baby, what was he going to do with a baby of his own? He just couldn't stand the thought of his child. His flesh and blood dying. His son or daughter, not even having a chance to draw his or her first breathe. He just couldn't let that happen! He decided to call Kay.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other line.

"Kay?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi! You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, how about you?" he asked

"They want me to have an abortion. They're making me have one. I know we shouldn't have a baby, but I can't stand the thought of them killing it ," she said crying.

"I know," said Yugi sadly and a few tears fell down his cheek.

"It's scheduled for tomorrow," she said quickly. "My dad's coming, I have to go." She hung up quickly and Yugi could hear the dead silence of a dial tone. He hung up his phone very slowly and walked over to his window. He sat in the little opening where the window pushed out. It started to rain. What perfect weather for a perfect day thought Yugi and leaned his face on the cool glass. Their child was going to die tomorrow because of their stupidity. He couldn't do a thing about it. This mess would be all over tomorrow, but not without the cost of a life. A part of him.

CliFF! This story isn't over yet! Check in for chappie 7! It will be up soon! Please review!


	7. Screwing Things Up

Chappie 7! Been trying to update! Thanx to all of you who have been reviewing! I appreciate all of them and I'm glad you guys like the story!

Yugi awoke to a tapping at his window. It became louder and louder until Yugi looked at it and saw it was Kay. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 8:30am. Confused, Yugi jumped out of bed quickly and opened his window. "Yugi!" said kay quickly and jumped into his room. She was drenched. It was still raining outside and was pouring like crazy.

"Kay…" Yugi started. She hugged him and started to cry.

"I can't do it! I can't let them do it! My mom dropped me off at the clinic and waited until I walked in. After she drove away, I ran here! Yugi, I can't let them kill our child! I can't! I just can't!" Kay hugged him tighter and began to cry more and more into his shoulder.

"It's okay Kay! It'll be all right. We won't let them harm it," said Yugi reassuringly and pulled her close to him. "I was so upset when I found out that your parents were making you get an abortion."

"Me too," whispered Kay. Yugi pushed Kay's wet hair behind her ears and smiled at her. "I can't go back home."

"You can stay here. You get some rest, I have some thinking to do," Yugi said and turned his head towards the bed. She nodded, gave him a kiss and went on the bed. Yugi got up and sat by the window and watched the rainfall. He was glad that Kay had made the decision she did, but how long till her parents found out he thought.

A little while later, Kay had fallen asleep on his bed and Yugi was still watching the rain. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. "Yugi," said Yami and appeared to him. Yugi was shocked. Yami hadn't talked to him for over a week at least, not since before the night he had slept with Kay.

"Yami, I don't know what to do," Yugi spat out and was surprised he had said it to Yami. As if they hadn't fought at all.

"I know, you have to follow your heart. I know it may seem confusing and this will make your life different from other boys your age," said Yami.

"Since when was my life normal in the beginning?' said Yugi smiling and Yami laughed quietly.

"It doesn't feel right. It's my baby too and I don't want anything to happen to it. I want to raise him or her," said Yugi and sighed, "but I know that's WAY easier said then done."

A few hours later, the phone rang and Yugi was sure it was Kay's parents, he didn't want to answer it, but he knew he had to. "Hello?" said Yugi.

"Yugi! If Kay's there, tell her to come home right.." Yugi hung up. They called back no more than two minutes later. Yugi just stared at the phone and was shocked when Kay came up behind him and answered it.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" she screamed into the phone and hung up. Yugi gave her one of his cute meek smiles and put his arm around her. "I have to go home though, I'll just put my foot down! Don't worry, I'll talk to you later," said Kay and climbed out his window. That stupid window was what got them into this mess in the first place and Yugi laughed to himself quietly. It felt good to laugh but he felt so much pain inside of him. As if someone had put a great big pile of bricks on his shoulders and he could see the horizon, which was the end of the journey, but it was so far away.After she left, Yugi got dressed, but fell asleep on his bed.

He woke to another knock, he looked at his window, but nobody was there. It was coming from downstairs. He heard his mom answer it. Yugi ran downstairs to see Kay with a backpack and a duffel bag and was crying. She looked like she had just woken up. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I….. I got kicked out. My parents kicked me out and said if I didn't get an abortion, I wasn't their daughter anymore. They said they wouldn't have a pregnant teenager under their roof," said Kay whipping her teary eyes. Yugi ran and hugged her.

"You didn't get the abortion?" asked his mom surprised. He couldn't tell if she was angry or relieved. She pulled Kay's bags inside the shop. Yugi was glad his grandpa wasn't home yet. "Don't worry Kayreena, we'll get through this. I'll go make you some hot chocolate."

Yugi wrapped a blanket around her and sat her down at the table. "What am I going to do? I'm pregnant and homeless," said Kay starting to cry again..

"Shh, don't worry, you can stay here," said Yugi trying to calm her and put her hand in his and smiled. She stopped crying a bit and sniffled.

"I can't ask you to do that…" Kay began.

"Were in this together, remember?" said Yugi and she nodded. His mom came out with a hot cocoa. "Mom, can Kay stay with us for a little while?" She didn't answer and sighed. Yugi was sure she was going to say no.

"Yugi, she can't…" his mom began. Yugi was right.

"Takes two to tango mom! And we can't throw her out in the cold!" said Yugi starring at her.

"I don't know what your grandpa will do when he finds out, but you're right. I can't believe your parents would kick you out. Why didn't you get an abortion?" she asked

"I just couldn't, I can't murder my own child and Yugi can't either, he agrees with me. It's just not right," Yugi's mother nodded silently and left the room. She didn't completely understand why she wouldn't get the abortion done. She could end this whole mess she thought.

"Were going to do this together. You and I are going to have this baby and we'll raise it," said Yugi as if he had planned it all out. Kay knew he was trying to be a good guy. That was just the wonderful person he was, but she couldn't let him throw his life away. It was her who had pushed Yugi to have sex with her in the first place and now she had screwed up his life entirely. She couldn't let that happen.

Chappie 8 will be up as soon as possible. I would like ANY suggestions of where you would like to see the story to go! So please review if you have an idea! Thanx!


	8. Doing It For You

Chappie 8 is finally up! Oh my God! I have so many stories I should be updating! I was reading through all my reviews for this story the other day and finally decided I should at least finish it…to be honest, I wasn't going to because I had a writer's block, but it's gone! So enjoy chappie 8 and THANX SOOO much for your reviews! I love 'em and keep them comin'!

Yugi was lying on his bead sleeping as Kay was holding his hadn and looking out the window. It was raining again, but she couldn't remember a day anymore than wasn't. It had been two months since she had come to live with Yugi now and there was only a little less than 7 months left of her pregnancy. She didn't know what to do. Yugi still wanted to have it and raise it. He was stronger than her…..a lot stronger. She felt so broken and had no idea what she would do without him.

Yugi's friends found out about his "fatherhood" and Yugi was still able to go to school, but Kay wasn't. She was going to really show in a little while and she didn't want to be stared at. Yugi even got another job since his Grandpa couldn't give him a raise. He wanted so much for them to be some fairy tale family. She knew it couldn't happen and didn't want him to go through it. Yugi had told her that he wanted a little girl and she had laughed at the thought, even though she wanted a girl too. A part of Kay, though, wanted to put the baby up for adoption, but she didn't know what that would do to Yugi.

Kay's own family didn't even call to check-up on her anymore, she didn't have a family as long as she and they were concerned. Yugi, Yugi's mom and Grandpa, and her baby were the only friends she had. Yugi's Grandpa started to talk to her and Yugi more and started to accept what had happened.

Kay felt Yugi's hand stir in hers and she looked at him. His eyes opened slowly and looked at Kay. He smiled and shifted his body a little bit. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey you," she said and smiled and kissed him. "I thought you would never wake up." Yugi remained silent and got up and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm scared," he said quietly, a shaken whisper. Kay looked down on his head. Yugi never once told her in the time she was staying with them that he was scared. He was always the stronger one. The strong one when they went to the doctor, when they walked down the street and got stares from school kid's, Yugi would smile like some expecting father should. Now, he was the weak one but Kay knew he should be.

"So am I," is all she concurred to say. She ran her long fingers through his hair as she put her other arm around him. She had to put an end to this, she had to get away from him. He didn't deserve this.

After supper, Yugi fell asleep in his room and Kay pretended to be asleep in her bed and watched as he heard a quiet snore. She slowly got up and packed her things, she didn't know where she would go and she wanted so much to stay with the people that cared about her, but she knew she couldn't do this to Yugi. She pulled out his flashlight from his drawer quietly and went under her covers with her pen and paper. She made sure the light wouldn't bother Yugi under the comforter and quickly started to write.

_Dear Yugi,_

_No words can tell how much I love you and care for you. You are my wall, my center and you've been through so much for me and our baby. I know how much you want us to be a perfect family, but you know as well as I that it can't be that way. You're a smart guy, Yug. and you'll go far in this life and I won't let one night and my mistake ruin it for you. _

_Don't worry about our baby, I'll take care of him or her. Please don't be upset that I left, I'm doing it all for you and right now you may think we'll get through it, but it will only be another hassle in your life. It was my fault and my mistake, not yours! I forced you into everything and you still love and care for me, I don't deserve you and I'm going! Take care, Yugi. I love you so much and I know you love our baby and me just as much! XoXo Good lucK! _

_Love,_

_Kayreena _

Kay picked her bag up and left the note beside Yugi on his bed. A tear strolled down her face as she slowly walked to his window, the same one she climbed through to meet him on the very night they had sex. She tied her sheets in knots and threw it down. She pulled her bag on her bag and climbed down. It was still raining, but the cool drops felt good on her face. She ran down the street to an alley and disappeared into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED!…

Have to wait till chappie 9 us up! Wonder what will happen? Please review and an update will be added soon, sooner than last time, that's for sure!


End file.
